宇宙を通じて愛
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: su planeta esta en riesgo y la única forma de salvarla es vivir en la tierra con su guardiana pero al mandarla instituto conocerá lo que es el amor y todo tipo de sentimientos que los humanos poseen. sera que el amor entre dos seres tan diferentes pueda mas que las adversidades que les depara el universo...
1. UNA PLANETA DIFERENTE

_._

 _.  
_

—tienes que protegerte...

—padre que esta pasando..

—ve con kurenai ella cuidara de ti...

—pero..

—vamos princesa es por su bien...

—...

Una luz iluminó todo..

—pero en donde estoy...

—se llama la tierra, aquí nadie va a encontrarte además pasarás desapercibida los humanos son como nosotros...

—quiero irme a casa...

—entienda princesa es por su bien... Aquí empezara una vida diferente a la que está acostumbra

—...

—ademas que ya la inscribí en un instituto..

—como la de niubi..

—claro, además que aprenderá nuevas cosas de la tierra aunque debe de mantener el secreto de que es una princesa de niubi..prometa que solo será una chica normal hinata

—lo prometo kurenai-san

.

.

.

.

 ** _CAPITULO 1_**

 _._

 _.  
_

 _._

—bien chicos...tenemos una nueva estudiante...—sonrió—así que quiero que sean amables con ella..y como me dijiste que te llamas

—...

—vamos no seas tímida y dile tu nombre..

—me llamo hinata..

—bien hinata toma asiento que la clase va a comenzar...

—...

—bien empecemos con...

...

—sus ojos son raros no lo creen..

—lo mismo digo, y se ve que no es de aquí

—...

—vamos no se ve que no es mala persona...

—...

...

 _—vamos no es tan malo verdad..._

—es como niubi pero son muy diferentes, yo los hecho de menos...

 _—igual nosotros verdad..._

 _—claro pero es por su seguridad hinata-sama.._

—lo se pero y...

 _—pero nada así que tienes que adaptarte a todo lo que le rodea..._

—de acuerdo...

 _—animo y suerte amiga.._

—y ahora que es lo que debo de hacer...—cerro su teléfono— no se nada de este lugar como es que..

—con mi ayuda claro...

Volteo a ver de quien era esa voz...

—claro si tu quieres..que dices

—...

—se que eres nueva en este lugar todos hablan de ti y de los raros ojos que tienes.—la miro a los ojos— aunque pensándolo bien tus ojos son únicos y me gustan el color me recuerda la noche...

—gracias

—entonces que dices, me dejarías ser tu guía...

—...

—anda sera divertido te enseñare mis lugares favoritos..

—¿lugares favoritos? eso existe..

—por supuesto anda dime que si te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás

—..de acuerdo

—genial nos vemos en la salida del instituto amm...por cierto cual es tu nombre

—hinata...

—un gusto naruto..uzumaki naruto

—es muy amable conmigo uzumaki-san

—no es para tanto ademas eso hacen los amigos...porque lo somos aunque no vayamos en la misma clase pero en el mismo instituto...

—...eres la primera persona que ha sido muy amable conmigo uzumaki-san...

—que va no es para tanto...y solo llámame naruto de acuerdo..

—por supuesto naruto-kun

Al sonar el timbre

—bueno es hora de que entres a clases...

—cierto..

—nos vemos en la salida..

Ella solo asintió y vio como se alejaba de su vista...

—por supuesto que nos veremos...—una sonrisa salio de sus labios— hinata

...

—no se que tiene ella, ademas es como cualquier chica de este instituto...

—...

—ademas ni que fuera una reina para que todos se les quede viendo...

—no lo es, pero es como si ya la hubiera conocido desde antes...

—¿conocido? no lo creo naruto...ademas no se ve que sea de buen ver..

—vamos shion no es para tanto pero viéndola bien es muy simpática...pero muy tímida con las personas

—...

—oh vamos shion ademas si naruto dice que no es de esas chicas yo le creo...

—yo también, debe ser una chica muy linda...

—yo no pienso lo mismo se que esconde algo y lo voy a averiguar...

—no estas exagerando un poco...

—para nada sai, es decir nomas apareció de repente...tengo que saber que es lo que trama..—vio como su amigo se levantaba— a donde vas

—el timbre somo yo le prometí enseñarle la ciudad..—sonrió—, nos vemos chicos.

Y vieron como se alejaba...

—jamas lo había visto tan feliz...

—...

—sin duda eso de conocer la ciudad es un pretexto..

—yo también lo creo...bueno iré por algo de tomar me acompañas ino

—por supuesto..

—...

Ya que los demás se fueron—sabes que jamas tendrás su corazón...

—...

—debes de superar tu enamoramiento...se que siempre has estado enamorada de naruto..

—...

—es difícil dejar de amar a alguien...

—el se ha enamorado de verdad...por eso quiero que no lo arruines se que eres una chica buena y encontraras a tu amor de verdad..

—...

—se que lo lograras...

—lo intentare...

—esa es mi amiga, bueno me tengo que ir...

Y la vio alejarse..

—lo haré en cuanto sepa que te hará feliz naruto...

...

—es hermoso todo naruto-kun

—verdad que si, y eso no es todo hay muchos sitios divertidos anda vamos...—tomo su mano— veras que te divertirás...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios, y al llegar..

—que es este lugar...

—jamas habías visto un karaoke...

—pues de niu...es decir de donde vivía no había conocido algo así como el karaoke...

—ya veo y que te parece si cantas algo...

—no lo se...yo..—miro sus uñas y cambiaban de color rojo a uno azul...

—no había visto que tenias tus uñas pintadas..

Al tomar sus manos las uñas se volvían de color rojo...

—no eran azules...

—...

—debe ser por la luces...

—puede ser..

—anda anímate a cantar en el karaoke...

—pero..

—descuida estaré contigo.

—esta bien...

La música empezó a tocar...

—solo debes de seguir las letras de la pantalla...¿de acuerdo?

—si...

Cuando aparecieron las primeras letras...

 **Yo aun no puedo explicármelo**

 **como fue como paso**

 **quise actuar como si nada**

 **como si me importara ignore mi corazón**

 **mas desde aquella ocasión**

 **hasta el día de hoy**

 **suspiro por tu amor**

 **es tu mirada o tal vez**

 **tu sonrisa el porque**

 **de esta inquietud**

 **y tu no lo puedes ver**

— _su voz es hermosa..._

 **no puedo dejar de pensar**

 **si no estas a mi lado**

 **eres tu mi sol radiante**

 **quien anula a cada instante**

 **con su luz mi oscuridad**

 **mas desde aquella ocasión**

 **hasta el día de hoy**

 **suspiro por tu amor**

 **es tu mirada o tal vez**

 **tu sonrisa el porque**

 **de esta inquietud**

 **y tu no lo puedes ver**

 **cada latido, amor**

 **de este corazón**

 **me hace bien**

 **quiero volverte a ver**

 **no importa el dolor**

 **yo siempre te amare**

 **pues eres tu**

 **mi otra mitad**

 **mas desde aquella ocasión**

 **hasta el día de hoy**

 **suspiro por tu amor**

 **es tu mirada o tal vez**

 **tu sonrisa el porque**

 **de esta inquietud**

 **y tu no lo puedes ver**

Cuando la cancion termino todos le aplaudían...

—tu voz es hermosa tienes un gran talento...

—kurenai-san dice que es mi habilidad...kurenai-san

—...

—cierto tengo que irme...no puedo llegar tarde...

—vamos te acompaño..

...

—esta niña donde estará...pero cuando llegue..

Al abrirse la puerta..

—perdona la tardanza kurenai-san yo..

—sabes que debes de llegar temprano

—perdone señora fue mi culpa yo solo quería que conociera la ciudad...

—...

—tu quien eres...

—uzumaki naruto...un compañero del instituto...

—bueno un gusto soy kurenai su tía...

—bueno veo que los ojos son de familia...son únicos

—...

Al mirar las uñas de ella— _ese color no puede ser que la princesa..._

—bueno yo nos vemos hinata...

—nos vemos..

Al cerra la puerta...

— _ella esta enamorada de ese chico..._

La vio como seguía sonriendo ala puerta cerrada..

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	2. AVERIGUANDO LA VERDAD

_._

 _._

—pricesa que esta pasando..

—¿pasando? de que me hablas kurenai-san...

—vamos se que estas enamorandote de ese chico..

—¿enamorada? ¿yo?

—por supuesto, ademas no puedes negarlo vi tus uñas rojas...

—mis uñas, yo no se como es que cambiaron de color...

—ya veo asi que no sabes sobre lo que estas sintiendo...

—¿sentir?

—mira es una forma de la cual uno como persona...

—pero no soy humano, soy una niubi...una princesa niubi...

—lo se pero debes de no contarselo a nadie, y que nadie vea sus uñas...

—comprendo..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—que te parecio el tur por la ciudad...

—fue divertido naruto-kun..

—me alegra porque tengo otros lugares que quiero que conozcas

—de verdad—sus ojos se iluminaron—me gustara...

—sin duda alguna mas de lo que crees...

—...

—bueno tenemos que ir a clases, aunque me hubiera encantado estar en tu salon todo el tiempo...

—igual yo, seriamos compañeros en todo...

—cierto, bueno pues nos vemos...

—nos vemos...

Lo vio alejarse...

—que es lo que siento...mis uñas aun no cambian a su color natural

...

—en verdad dejaras que se siente con nosotros...

—claro...

—estas bromeando...solo mirala es rara y hace cosas estrañas...

—por supuesto que no ademas cuando la conozcan les agradara...

—lo dudo mucho, hay algo que oculta...

—no de nuevo shion...es enserio que no te agrade aunque sea un poco

—no es que me desagrade es que hay muchos secretos en ella que quiero descubrir...

—...

—...pues dudo que los tenga, entonces que me dices dejaran que se siente con nosotros...

—...

—...

—...

—de acuerdo tu ganas, pero

—pero...

—queremos escuchar de donde es y como es que es extraña...

—bien...entonces ire con ella

Al ver que se alejaba—ire a investigar..

—vamos shion es solo una chica ordinaria...

—se que no lo es sakura estoy convencida de eso...

...

 _—en verdad esos lugares existen..._

—si y fue tan divertido y su sonrisa es tan increible que...

 _—espera..su sonrisa_

—que...—sus unas se volvian rojas..

 _—oh..oh no puedo creerlo..._

—que cosa tenten...

 _—dime que no te has enamorado de un humano..._

—enamorada...¿que es estar enamorada?

 _—en verdad no lo sabes...—ella nego—, te mandare los datos de como nosotros los niubis nos enamoramos..._

—bien...

Unos minutos le llego...

 _ **"Estar enamorado de alguien conlleva a que una serie de emociones y sentimientos salgan a flote, ese estado de felicidad incondicional que le hace estar en una nube cuando se siente atraído por una persona..."**_

—pero

 _—espera aun hay mas..._

—...

 _ **..."Bien es cierto que el enamoramiento está destinado a desaparecer ya que cuando nos enamoramos ensalzamos al amado en un ideal que no se corresponde, es decir, es un estado parecido a la locura. Hay un alejamiento de realidad donde hay una modificación de la energía sexual, donde lo que antes nos interesaba, pasa a un segundo plano. Mientras estamos enamorados sólo pensamos en el amor y en estar con nuestra persona amada.**_

 _ **"Muchos buscan continuamente esa euforia del enamoramiento y no toleran las vicisitudes del amor"**_

 _ **La otra persona nos sirve de espejo, por eso cuando estamos enamorados gozamos de esa sensación de que el otro nos completa, ya que estamos proyectando todos nuestros ideales, lo hacemos perfecto porque así nosotros también nos sentimos perfectos. Permanecer en este ideal nos aleja del verdadero amor."**_

—pero yo no...

 _—y eso no es todo ademas de que estas enomarda no dejas de pensar en el...como por ejemplo..—lo penso—, piensas que es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y que es el chico mas guapo del planeta..._

— _yo..yo pienso eso de el..._ yo no creo que

 _—ademas de que lo que estas sintiendo es tu amor de verdad..._

—¿mi amor de verdad?

 _—los niubis solo tenemos a un amor verdadero que no puede ser reemplazado por nadie, es decir que el es tu amor verdadero...—y la miro—, y ¿el es el tuyo?_

—...

 _—lo es..._

—no lo se...ademas somos diferentes no es que piense que puedo ser feliz con el con la forma en que me mira es ta...

 _—lo vez..estas enamorada de el..._

—...

 _—bueno nos vemos tengo a aprender a luchar..._

—comprendo...

Pero lo que no se precarto de que habia una tercera persona escuchando la conversacion...

...

—lo sabia..lo sabia..

—de que hablas...

—esa chica no es de aqui...

—...

—...

—es de niubi..

—¿niubi?

—sakura creo que ya esta enloqueciendo..

—no estoy loca...y se los mostrare

—¿como?—ambas dijeron unisolas

—en la biblioteca...

—bueno pues sakura y yo nos vamos...

Y la dejaron sola..

—se que encontrare ese lugar...—al entrar—, disculpe señorita...amm

—me llamo ayame, en que puedo ayudarte..

—me puede decir donde estan los libros de los planetas mas raros...

—¿planetas raros? no entiendo...

—si de eso, es de esos que jamas se habian escuchado antes...

—ha ya veo, ten lo tengo justo aqui...—y le dio el libro— espero que encuentres lo que buscas...

— _yo tambien..._ —solo le sonrio

Al llegar a una mesa aisladas de los demas, empezo a hojear cada pagina del libro..

—tiene que estar aqui...—siguio hojeando las paginas— vamos tienes que estar aqui...

...

—bueno chicos ella es hinata mi amiga...

—un gusto...—dijo haciendo una reverencia

—oyes no hagas eso parece que fueramos en la realeza...

—en niu...es decir en mi casa es una tradicion saludarlos asi a todos...

—...

Los demas solo voltearon a verlo...

—cierto...asi me saludo a mi ya se acostumbraran...

—un gusto somos sus mejores amigas...

—ella son ino y la de alado es sakura...tambien esta sai y kiba al otro

—un gusto chica...

—...

—el gusto es mio...

—y tambien esta mi mejor amiga de la primaria...por cierto en donde esta..

—ya sabes en la biblioteca sobre ya sabes que...

—...

...

—este es..en verdad existe...

 _ **"niubi es un planeta del sistema solar que gira alrededor de su estrella el Sol en la tercera órbita más interna. Es el más denso y el quinto mayor de los ocho planetas del sistema solar. También es el mayor de los cuatro terrestres "**_

"los niubis son como los huamanos con los mismos gestos y lo mas increibles de ellos son las habilidades de cada habitante es unica y en lo romantico cuando un niubi encuentra al amor ese es para siempre.."

 _—los niubis solo tenemos a un amor verdadero que no puede ser reemplazado por nadie, es decir que el es tu amor verdadero..._ _y ¿el es el tuyo?_

 **"para los niubis el amor es unico y especial y despierta su verdadero poder al ser besada por el amor de su vida y aquella persona lo ame de la misma forma..**

—naruto...

 _ **"la unica forma de que el niubi ceda sus poderes es que sea bunerable..."**_

—ahora se que es real lo unico que me queda es...—miro la puerta—hacer que me diga la verdad...

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	3. MI SECRETO REVELADO

_._

 _._

 _ **"los niubis son como los humanos con los mismos gestos y lo mas increíbles de ellos son las habilidades de cada habitante es única y en lo romántico cuando un niubi encuentra al amor ese es para siempre.."**_

 _—los niubis solo tenemos a un amor verdadero que no puede ser reemplazado por nadie, es decir que el es tu amor verdadero..._ _y ¿el es el tuyo?_

 **"para los niubis el amor es único y especial y despierta su verdadero poder al ser besada por el amor de su vida y aquella persona lo ame de la misma forma..**

—naruto...

 _ **"la única forma de que el niubi ceda sus poderes es que sea vulnerable..."**_

—ahora se que es real lo único que me queda es...—miro la puerta—hacer que me diga la verdad...

Unas horas mas tarde...

—que es lo que haré ahora, si le digo a los demás de seguro me tomara por loca...ya se mejor la enfrentare y haré que le cuente la verdad a todos..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _—enserio nadie sabe de que eres en ese mundo..._

—...

 _—no me decepciones mas de lo que ya estoy..._

—...

 _—bien es todo.._

Y se corto la llamada...y otra llamada entro

 _—vamos no es para tanto..se que no soy lo que cree pero..._

—...tal vez...tal vez tenga razón..

 _—..._

—no sea digna de ser la siguiente gobernante...

—yo no creo que seas así..

—...

—se que no soy la persona adecuada pero de lo que estoy segura de que si seras mejor reina en niubi

 _—como sabes de ese lugar..._

—lo escuche e investigue al respeto...

 _—ya que alguien te ha descubierto...que es lo que harás princesa..._

—...y...yo

—sera ella misma y nada hará que cambien las cosas no es así hinata...

—...

—y te ayudare a conquistar a naruto-kun, que me dices...

—ese es un buen punto ya que estas enamorada de el...

—ya les dije que no estoy enamorada de nadie...

—vamos se nota que te mueres de amor por el...

—hay los descubren entre ustedes...ah y por cierto me llamo tente...

—un gusto

—...y el tuyo

—soy shion...

—ustedes si que son parecidas...bueno nos vemos...

Y se corto la llamada

—shion-san no le dirás a nadie de donde soy realmente...

—por supuesto que no...aunque no lo creas te entiendo y deseo la felicidad de mi mejor amigo..

—shion-san también esta enamorada de naruto-kun...

—¿eh?, claro que no solo somos amigos ademas yo no soy la persona de la cual el este interesada...

—...

—bueno que cosas sientes cuando estas con el...

—pues cuando platicamos siento como si el tiempo fuera lento y su sonrisa es única...y sus ojos son tan bellos a comparación los de mi planeta los suyos tienen un brillo tan especial que me trasmite a cualquier lugar del universo...

—wow eso fue increíble...

—...

—si de verdad estas enamorada de el...

—...eso es estar enamorada...

—por supuesto ademas nada me hace feliz de que seas la persona por la cual deseo que el sea feliz...

—...te lo agradezco

—solo debes de controlar tus emociones, tus uñas te delata...

—entiendo...

—y tengo algo en mente para que tus poderes sean mas fuertes..

—shion-san como sabe de que nosotros..

—lo investigue y ya que estoy enfrente de una princesa...

—no, solo soy hinata como cualquier otros humanos en este planeta...

—cierto hinata...—sonrió—y te juro que jamas saldrá de mi tu secreto...

—te creo y gracias por ser mi amiga

—y tu la mía...anda vamos que se hará tarde para las clase de música...

...

—bien clase ya que cada uno tocara un instrumento, necesitamos una voz pero no cualquier voz una de una muchacha...

—...

—esta es tu oportunidad..

—no lo se shion-san yo...

—ustedes no pensaran en adicionar

—...

—hay vamos jamas podrán superarnos somos mejores que ustedes...

—así pues..

—shion-san no..

—hay que linda apoyando a su amiga sabiendo que no pueden vencernos...

—pues en eso te equivocas maría, mi amiga es mucho mejor que tu ya que ella es...

—shion-san...

—cierto

—ella que...

—ella es mejor cantando que tu y tu amiga maría...

—quieres apostar

—por supuesto...

—jamas podrán vencernos...

—shion-san no creo que

—pues eso lo veremos...

...

—desde cuando shion se lleva con ella...

—y eso que la tachaba de rara y misteriosa...

—a lo mejor se dio cuenta de la buena persona que es y eso me da gusto..

—...

—si es eso me alegro que tengamos una amiga mas...

—...

—...

—bien clase quien se anota para el concurso de la escuela...

—...

—esto es perdida de tiempo, hay mejores cosas que hacer...

—cierto...

Todos comenzaban a salir del aula...

—...

—vamos hina tenemos que hacer que ellos amen la vida...

—...

—se que puedes hacerlo...cada niubi tiene su talento interno y estoy segura de que el tuyo es la voz ya que es muy delgada y...

—shion...

—sakura..ino

—todos están saliendo de la clase sin ninguna explicación..

—lo se es como si alguien los estuvieran manipulando...alguna energía maligna..

—¿maligna?

—es como si esto fuera de...

—shion-san no...lo prometiste

—lo se pero deben de enterarse de la verdad..solo sera entre nosotras lo prometo hina...

—...

—de que están hablando..

—la verdad es que...hinata ella es

—...

—la verdad de que yo...yo soy de un planeta llamado niubi...

—¿niubi?

—es un planeta aislado del sistema solar y fui mandada por mi padre el rey a este planeta para ser digna reina..

—y se que al principio yo quería que todos se enteraran, pero me di cuenta de que es una persona increíble pero..

—pero..

—en su planeta yo...yo me enamore de un humano...

—...

—si ella se enamoro de naruto..

—espera estas diciendo de que se enamoro de el...de verdad..

—ino, se que no es de los que...pero si ella se enamoro de el...

—y lo peor es que un niubi se enamora de aquella persona es para siempre...

—para nosotros el amor es algo que nos haga fuerte...pero si esa persona no te ama con esa misma intensidad todo tu poder se ira..

—...

—eso quiere decir que...

—si naruto-kun no me ama como yo a el...yo

—entiendo pero porque los demás se han comportado así...

—el esta aquí..

—¿quien?

—hace mucho que me comprometieron con el, pero mi amor de verdad no es el...

—y como haremos que los demás vuelvan a la normalidad...

—con una cancion...

—...

—necesito la ayuda de ustedes ya que son las únicas que saben mi secreto..

—cuenta con nosotras..

 **Mada tayorinai sono te wo nobashite  
Kimi to ano niji no hajimari oikakeru  
Te wo tsunagu ameagari no sora ni wa  
Suikomareru you na aosa ga hirogatteita**

 **Nijimu ase to yurete nabiku kami ni nazeka**  
 **Kimi ga kieteshimau ki ga shitanda**  
 **Sore wa tadashii you de dakedo**  
 **Mujou na mono kimi wa shitteita no?**  
 **Kono hoshi de**

—pero que...

 **Natsu no sora wo miageteru**  
 **Futari wa toki wo tomeru**  
 **Ato sa kimi to dorekurai**  
 **Issho ni irareru no darou**  
 **Omou yori mo tada hayaku**  
 **Sono te wo nigirishimeru**  
 **Kimi no kao wa mienakute**  
 **Ano toki kidzukenakatta**

 **Anna fuu ni kimi ga warau nante**  
 **Zutto konna toki ga tsudzukeba ii na tte**  
 **Kaze fukeba hora kaoru natsu no nioi**  
 **Ano niji no fumoto made ato sukoshi arukeba**

Todos regresaban al aula...

 _—sabia que lo harías..._

 **Kirei na iro sore wa awaku yurete sasou**  
 **Tsukamitotte**  
 **"Mite yo, kono te ni aru niji wo!"**  
 **Daiji na mono sore wa chikaku ni aru**  
 **Na no ni kimi no sono te hanashiteita**

 **Natsu no sora wo miageteru**  
 **Kimi no koe ga mune ni hibiku**  
 **Iitai koto ga atta no ni**  
 **Kotoba ni dekinai mama**  
 **Niji no hajimari no basho wa**  
 **Tokku ni kieteshimatte**  
 **Kimi no kao sae yagate wa**  
 **Omoidasenakunatta**

—sin duda tienes un gran talento...

 **Natsu no sora wa kawarazu ni**  
 **Futari no ue ni nagareta**  
 **Ano hi toki wo tometa mama**  
 **Kisetsu wa megutteiku**  
 **Katachi aru mono wa kitto**  
 **Kono kumo no you ni kawatteku**  
 **Kimi no kao wa mienakute**  
 **Mune no itami dake nokotta**  
 **Glory days ah!**

Cuando terminaron de tocar..

—funciono...sin duda eres muy buena en esto hina...

 _—lo soy..._

—sabia que lo harías—y la abrazo—tienes una gran voz y me siento muy orgulloso de ti..

—...

—sin duda esto sera una gran aventura...

...

—estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo..

—es verdad mi señor la princesa de niubi esta en ese planeta..

—..

—y atacamos ese planeta...

—aun no...ahora si te he encontrado y nadie te separa de mi ahora...

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
